dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Hola, you've reached Angél, but you can call me Angel if you want. Leave a message so we can hit the town. -Angel's voice mail in DC Angel is a character in Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3. He is a member of Lu$h Crew. History Dance Central Angel first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Chill and Show-Off. Chill is available from the start while Show-Off is available once the player earns 25 stars with him. In the proposed story, Angel is driving his car with Miss Aubrey and Dare as passengers. At some point he picks up MacCoy and Taye, creating a large group of people in his car. He is lastly seen at the club Mo was promoting with most of the other characters, specifically being the DJ at the club. Dance Central 2 Angel appears in Dance Central 2 as part of Lu$h Crew and comes with three looks: Crew Look, Street Style, and DC Classic, with Street Style being unlocked by earning 36 stars within Lu$h Crew's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty and DC Classic being unlocked by putting in the code "Y, Right, Left, Up, X, X, Down, Y" with an Xbox 360 controller at the "Enter Cheats" section of the game. In the Crew Challenge mode, Angels thinks that the player approached them to party, but Miss Aubrey quickly corrects him and states that the player is someone everyone is raving over. Once the player conquers Lu$h Crew's challenges, Miss Aubrey formally invites them to rep for their crew, and Angel congratulates them while simultaneously trying to flirt with Miss Aubrey, only for her to not think twice about it. He then gives the player their crew card. Dance Central 3 Angel appears as a part of Lu$h Crew in Dance Central 3. Aside from the three looks from Dance Central 2, Angel also has two more: Retro Fitted and DCI Agent. Retro Fitted and Street Style are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked at various star levels. In the Story mode, Angel was taken to the 1970s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. During that time he was at the Roller Rink and became accustomed to the living style, which he acknowledges when he notices the player being an agent sent by Dance Central Intelligence. This enjoyment eventually comes to a close as he gets sent back to the present via Boomy once the player deciphers the craze. When he arrives back at the agency, he stares at the portal, sighs in disappointment, and walks away. He later gets sent back to prehistoric times through the works of Dr. Tan, but gets sent back to the present again by DCI as the player traps Dr. Tan into the time warp and is seen talking with Emilia, with Miss Aubrey angrily watching on the side. Later on he is confronted by her, with Glitch eavesdropping from behind. Personality Angel is a suave and sophisticated ladies-man with charming appeal. He can woo over girls with his smooth voice, and impresses them with his stylish moves. Despite his style saying otherwise, he claims to not be extremely wealthy, asking girls who want to go out with him to pay for it as he claims to be "poorer than a goat". He has a crush on Miss Aubrey and tries to flirt with her every chance he gets. She dismisses him, but appears to appreciate the attention. Outfits Dance Central *'Chill' Angel wears a white blazer with a slightly unbuttoned pink dress shirt underneath and white slacks. He also wears a white fedora and light blue scarf. He accessorizes with a pair of stud earrings, rings on both hands, a silver chain necklace, and a pair of white dress shoes. *'Show-off' Angel now wears an open jacket with no shirt underneath and black pants with a belt. The pants all have a silver brocade on the thigh area. He also has a white visor worn slightly askew, and black, fingerless gloves with a slight opening on the back of his hands as well as a pair of black and white shoes. Dance Central 2 *'Crew Look' Angel wears a blue and white striped tank top with an open blue jacket and a pair of tan pants with the cuffs rolled up slightly. He also has a pair of red boat shoes and a tan visor. The outfit is completed with a gold watch and necklace. *'Street Style' Now Angel wears a plaid, cream colored shirt left halfway unbuttoned with a darker, tan vest over it. He also wears a pair of white pants and white shoes. Accessories include a darker grey fedora along with a white watch on his left arm, a couple of bracelets on his right, and a shark tooth necklace. *'DC Classic' His Chill outfit from Dance Central. Dance Central 3 *'Retro Fitted' Angel takes on a 70s style appearance with olive green flair pants and a white polo with yellow trim. His hair is slicked back and he wears yellow tinted sunglasses along with a white watch on his left arm. He also wears a pair of brown pointed dress shoes and a gold necklace with an 'L' on it - presumably for Lu$h. *'DCI Agent' Angel wears his uniform more casual than others. His white dress shirt is halfway unbuttoned with purple aviators hanging from it and his high-collared grey jacket is left completely unbuttoned. He wears black dress pants and black and white dress shoes, accessorizing with two silver chain necklaces and a silver ring on his right hand. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC *''"Ooh. That's not good for my image. Apologies to the beautiful people."'' *''"Can't make it look good without more work. Won't score any digits with that performance."'' *''"Hey, what's up with that? That's messed up."'' *''"My heart just wasn't in that one. Not the worst, but not the best."'' *''"Just a little off my game today. Could be better, but I'll take it."'' *''"Okay okay, not to bad. Practice could be a very good thing, you know what I'm saying?"'' DC2 *''"Práctica, práctica, práctica. Ya ca si lo tienes."'' (Practice, practice, practice, you almost have it.) *''"Definitivamente, échale un ojo al modo Break It Down"'' *''"Hey que paso? No quiero decirte ve al modo Break It Down pero, come on..."(What's up? I don't want to tell you to go break it down but...) '''DC3' *''"Venga, hay que darle más esfuerzo, más práctica."(Come on, you have to give more effort, more practice) *"Hey, paciencia mi hermano."(Hey, patience my brother) *"No a todos les sale así porque si, hay que practicar!"(Not everyone is that way because yes, you have to practice) 3-4 Stars '''DC' *''"Alright. My style is so serious, so pretty. I got style y tengo corazone.(and I got heart)"'' *''"Haha! Alright, looking good, looking good. Yeah, I love good music dame más!(give me more)"'' *''"Yes! So good. So very, very good. Uh-huh uh-huh, making it look easy haha."'' DC2 *''"Alright, it's nice to know we got more than just our good looks."'' *''"Had an ace up your sleeve on that one huh. Mejor de lo que creía.(Better than I though)"'' *''"Steppin' it up hmm? I can handle some competition."'' DC3 *''"Don't be afraid to take a risk. Sometimes you gotta up the ante."'' *''"Pretty soon you'll be just like me. Well, más o menos.(more or less)"'' *''"You definitely brought it. Now don't leave it here."'' 5 Stars DC *''"Thats why they call me papi chulo(pimp daddy), you got me? Got my (unintelligible), I know it's all very exciting."'' *''"Oh yeah, slick as ice. Yeah!"'' *''"Oh yeah, that's me! Instant deal! Yeah, there's just no room for improvement."'' *''"Okay, it's officially time to party. Wooh!"'' DC2 *''"To be honest I got a little jealous on that one."'' *''"You gotta show me that trick. You know, the little haha you brought to it."'' *''"Like fire and ice, just making everybody just melt."'' DC3 *''"Oh yeah, that's how you ge the big score. You gotta go all in."'' *''"You got some serious skill, I'm like, blown away right now."'' *''"Overall, I gotta say that was amazing. Espectacular."'' *''"I about did a double take. You got something."'' VS Opening DC2 *''"She'sAubrey the queen, I'm the ace. You're about to get straight flushed."'' *''"My grandma could beat your crew. Te quiero abuelita(I love you grandma)."'' *''"Don't worry that pretty hair chiquita. I'll handle these fools."'' DC3 *''"Aww thank you for giving me another chance to look good in front of my girl."'' *''"I'm not gonna try to make you feel bad. You'll be doing that on your own in a minute."'' *''"Not to be rude but, this ain't gonna end well for you. Para nada.(not at all)"'' *''"You think you can beat Lu$h? Alright, venga!(come on)"'' *''"Do you know who we are? 'Cause if you don't, you really need to get out more."'' *''"I don't wanna be like, mean, but you got no chance."'' Win Other *''"I'm ready to let loose, ya know? Ready to break hearts and blow minds."'' -DC *''"It's not just about skill, you need pasión. Alright, watch this body move."'' -DC *''"Woah what? Angel in the house. Let's light this place up!"''-DC Trivia *According to Harmonix, every audition for Angel felt wrong or was attempting to fake a bad accent, so they chose they're own choreographer to voice him. **Angel is the only character to have a different VA for every game he appears in. *Angel has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Angel **Hobbies: Salsa night at the club -- VIP style, obviamente! Plus weekly poker night with the boys. **Interests: Got a serious interest in a certain chica hermosa … but keeping it close to the vest, sabes? **Favorite Movie: Love Across the Tracks: The Musical. **Favorite Item of Clothing: Couldn’t possibly pick just one. You seen these threads, verdad? **Blood Type: O-, ‘cause everybody can get down with it. Gallery Angel3.JPG|Some designs for Angel's outfit. Angel.jpg|His final appearance. Angel2.jpg|Angel in his Show Off costume. Category:Male Dancer Category:Lu$h Crew Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3